After the Wreckage
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine. Warning: Contains SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Glee  
Title: After the Wreckage  
Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt, the Warblers, McKinley crew.  
Pairing: mentions of Klaine, but mainly Seblaine  
Rating/Warnings: R. Sexual humor, possible sexual situations, strong language.  
Summary: The story of how Blaine and Sebastian found each other. Or, the story where Seblaine beats out Klaine.  
A/N: This story is currently unbeta'd. All chapters will be beta'd eventually, but for now they're not.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 702 - first chapter.

*After the Wreckage*

Chapter One:

It all started the morning of Blaine's wedding to Kurt. He was awoken at 1am by the sound of his phone blaring the ringtone for 'Touch My Body,' something Sebastian undoubtedly thought was funny. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone so that it wouldn't wake up Kurt. "Do you know what time it is?" He demanded of his friend in a whisper as he answered his phone.

Blaine got up and quickly pulled some pants on over his boxers but remained barechested, and after making sure that Kurt was still asleep, left their bedroom and he pulled the door closed silently behind him, before he headed for the living room.

Sebastian laughed on his end of the line and then said, "Slow down, killer. It's only 1. I know Hummel needs to get his beauty rest and all that, but seriously? I need a ride and I need it now. There's not one hot guy in the place and I figured maybe you could help with that."

Blaine let out a sigh. "You're not funny, Sebastian. And I'm not in the mood for your sex jokes at this hour." He ran his hand over his face and seriously considered hanging up on his friend for a moment, when the other man quickly spoke up.

"I wasn't hitting on you... for once. Although, we both know I'd never say no to getting you in my bed. But that's not why I called. My car's in the shop and I'm not calling a cab. That's so... normal." Sebastian said in disgust. "And no one else is answering their phone."

Blaine paused as he thought about it. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting married in 7 hours, Sebastian!" He hissed in annoyance. "I should be sleeping, not picking your drunk ass up from a bar!" He felt bad when his friend stayed silent for too long. "You're not going to make me feel sorry for you," Blaine told him.

Sebastian sighed and then said softly, "Not even if I say please?" The usual cocky tone was gone from his voice at the moment and something else came through instead, desperation and defeat. It seemed like Sebastian had finally accepted that the wedding was going to happen.

"Alright, fine. Just stay inside until I get there, and don't drink anymore." Blaine said and snapped his phone shut. He took a few breaths to calm his annoyance and then quietly went into his and Kurt's bedroom to get his shoes, keys and wallet and then went to pick up Sebastian.

He pulled up in front of Scandals and flashed his fake ID to get inside. When the bouncer let him though, Blaine immediately scanned the bar for Sebastian and found his friend slumped down in a chair nursing a drink. "You're going to feel like crap in a few hours," he told the other man.

Sebastian looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "That ship has sailed. I felt like crap the moment I found out you were marrying Hummel. I don't get why you're into him and not me. He doesn't appreciate you like I would. I'd make sure you never had to question the way I feel about you.. Oh what the hell am I saying? I'm not the monogamous type. Though maybe for you, I could be.." His words trailed off and he fought against Blaine when his friend tried to lead him out of Scandals.

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Blaine said as his knees nearly buckled from carrying his friend's weight. He picked up his pace and just barely made it to his car before his knees buckled and Sebastain crumpled to the ground beside the car. Blaine helped his friend upright and after he made sure the other man was okay, he unlocked and opened the passenger door, and helped Sebastian into the car, as he unsuccessfully tried to buckle his friend in.

Before he could pull away though, Sebastian pulled him close and Blaine heard the other man whisper, "It's about time," before he felt his friend's lips cover his. Blaine started to pull away but stopped after a moment because he liked the way Sebastian kissed, even as he thought_ 'what the hell do I do now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - words: 644

Blaine pulled away a few moments later, and then buckled Sebastian in, and closed the passenger door. He went around and got into the drivers side, buckled up and then drove off. "You shouldn't have done that," Blaine said as he stopped at a red light a few minutes later, and turned to look at Sebastian. "When Kurt finds out that I cheated again, he'll never forgive me."

Sebastian stared straight ahead, not bothering to meet Blaine's eyes. "I won't apologize, not for kissing you or for caring about you. If Hummel can't see the damage he does to you every time he goes back to New York and leaves you behind, then he's not the guy for you. He's way too focused on his classes and Vogue."

Blaine shook his head and then resumed driving when the light turned green. "You know something, you're a lot nicer when you're drunk." He rolled his eyes and shook his head when Sebastian grumbled a few choice words about how being nice was for suckers. "Your aversion to being nice is a big part of why you scare off men. They want to get to know you, try to date you and you pull out lines about sex and partying and act cocky all of the time and for a lot of men, it's a turn off. Not every guy wants to go out and party. Some just want to find love and a lasting relationship."

Sebastian turned and gave Blaine a look. "Love is for suckers, plain and simple. It's not real and no one rides off into the sunset and lives happily ever after. I thought you figured that out when you fell off the pedestal Hummel had you on. No one is together forever. There's only here and now, and people who fuck up and make mistakes. The best you should hope for is a flawed person who loves you... like me.."

Blaine pulled up in front of Sebastian's house and as he turned to reply to the other man's words, the words died on his lips when he saw that Sebastian had passed out. He sighed softly and turned off the engine and unbuckled and got out of the car. Blaine went around to the passenger side and searched Sebastian's pockets for the keys, then went to unlock the front door, before going back to the car and then bringing the other man inside.

Unsure what to do, Blaine set Sebastian up on the couch and went into his friend's bedroom and got a pillow and two blankets. He covered Sebastian with one blanket and then got a trash can and set it beside the couch in case Sebastian needed to throw up. After seveal minutes of trying to decide what to do next, Blaine decided that he should probably stay and make sure that Sebastian didn't choke on his own vomit.

He pushed aside the nagging thoughts that it wasn't a good idea to stay, or how upset Kurt would be when he found out. Tonight Blaine wanted to be there for his friend, and he would. Sebastian didn't have anyone who really cared about him and Blaine knew all too well what that felt like, how lonely it was.

He laid down on the floor for a moment, before getting up again and moving over to the phone to call Kurt. His fiance's phone rang a few times and when the other man answered Blaine sighed and said, "Kurt, the wedding's off.."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Blaine was surprised as he said them even though he knew they were true. They couldn't go through with the wedding when he was having feelings for not only his fiancé, but for another man as well. He glanced over Sebastian's sleeping form on the couch and thought, '_how do I choose?_'


End file.
